The present disclosure discloses an image processing apparatus which executes image processing on target data.
An image processing apparatus which superimposes sub information on main image information is known. The image processing apparatus modulates a first color difference lattice pattern by first sub information to superimpose the first color difference lattice pattern on the main image information. Next, the image processing apparatus modulates a second color difference lattice pattern by second sub information to further superimpose the second color difference lattice pattern on the main image information.